1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing machine, and particular to a cycle life testing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pivotable articles such as pivotable carrying cases for carrying and protecting portable electronic device such as mobile phones or tablet personal computers are usually cycle life tested when manufactured. The pivotable article has a first portion that is hinged to a second portion. During cycle life tests, the first portion of the case is secured in a fixed first position, and the second portion of the case is pivoted towards and away from the first portion along the hinge connecting the first and second portions. However, the testing machine typically is limited to pivot the first and second portions of the case at small angles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.